1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for cleaning solar collectors and, more specifically, to a brush and squeegee mechanism for removing dust sediment from the collector surface of a solar collector.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, fossil fuels, including coal, oil, and natural gas, have been used to supply electrical energy for residential and commercial purposes. Presently, fossil fuels are an abundant and relatively inexpensive source of energy. However, there are several known drawbacks associated with the use of fossil fuels. For example, fossil fuels are generally considered to be a nonrenewable source of energy and may become less abundantly available in the foreseeable future. Also, the burning of fossil fuels typically results in the production of carbon dioxide and other gas emissions that are potentially harmful to humans and the environment.
Harnessing light energy from the sun is one alternative to using fossil fuels as a source of energy. Using a solar collector, sunlight can be converted to other useful forms of energy. For example, one type of solar collector converts solar light energy into heat energy that can be used to supplement a residential hot water supply. Another type of solar collector uses a photovoltaic (PV) element to convert solar light energy directly into electrical energy. Yet another type of solar collector uses a reflective surface (e.g., polished mirror) to redirect solar light energy onto the surface of a boiler where the sunlight is converted into heat energy.
Typically, solar collectors are characterized by a large-area collector surface for receiving the solar light energy. The amount of energy that is available for conversion depends on the amount of light that is incident on the collector surface of the solar collector. For this reason, solar collectors are typically installed in sunny, dry areas to maximize the amount of light exposure. However, such areas are also prone to high winds and dusty conditions. Over time, dust and other airborne particulate can accumulate on the collector surface and block light that would otherwise be incident on the collector surface, thereby reducing the potential power output of the solar collector.
To maintain a consistent power output, the collector surface of a solar collector should be regularly cleaned to remove light-blocking debris. Traditionally, solar collectors have been cleaned by hand using techniques similar to those used to clean glass windows. However, traditional manual-cleaning techniques, including pressure washing and deluge cleaning, require a substantial supply of water and a significant amount of labor and power resources. For solar collectors that are installed on rooftops or in remote locations, frequent manual cleaning may not be practical.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and techniques for cleaning solar collectors that improve the utilization of labor and water resources. The systems described herein are directed to techniques that use a brush and squeegee mechanism to efficiently remove debris from the collector surface of a solar collector.